Life of hell 2: the sequel
by ArceusMinion
Summary: Sequel to Life of hell,after Blaze returns from the war but now has more to deal with. with Vixen believing he's dead while he struggles through life but slowly losing. to add insult to injury he now has to deal with the legendary Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to life of hell chapter 1: One War Ends, Another Begins**

**Thanks to a very close friend I have decided that the sequel shall be after the war, I DO NOT OWN POKEMON ONLY THE OC'S, p.s my computer is being a dick and won't show reviews until three days later if you're a guest, just make an account it takes two minutes and that way you can show other people how creative you can be.  
"Speech"  
'quote'  
(thought)  
-authors' note-  
story starts now**

I arrived back from the war with johto as the only survivor of my squad, Dimitri had been killed by a high caliber rifle shot in the head while Morgan died because she found out her mate had chosen another to be his mate and committed suicide while Munsuyac got killed sacrificing himself for me to complete the mission. I am now wandering back towards the mountains before I spot my clans hunters. As soon as I see them they charge at me but I just pulled out my M9sd and quickly put a bullet in each of their legs but I quickly ran over and after getting what I wanted I healed them and left them looking at each other with confused faces, I reached the mountains and was quietly scanning every cave and when I entered the last one I heard crying and I quickly raised my weapon and yanked out my machete and held it with my other hand –think of the akimbo attachment from MW3- and started my slow walk and due to my sleepless nights in the war I could see as clearly as if it were day and I saw Vixen crying with another ninetails over her, I was angered beyond relief and put my M9sd away and pulled out my L85A2 TWS and quickly shot three bullets into the roof of the cave causing three loud whip like cracks to be heard but as he looked up all he saw was me running at him before I stabbed him in the back while I threw him into the wall and as he realized what he had done I was already looming over him but I just ignored his pleas for mercy and just drove the machete into his heart and watched as the life drained out of his eyes and as he died I slowly pulled the machete out and put it back in its sheath. I then walked over to Vixen before I was knocked out from someone or something behind me.

When I woke up I saw I was in the cave but Vixen was crying and being beaten by her parents, at this sight I slowly got up, mustered my strength and let out a feral howl before I began walking towards them, the mother charged at me and as she tore through the skin on my left arm I just got her in a position that I could break her neck and as the father looked over at the sound of her whimpers and as he looked I just smiled "you let her go and I let this one go, you okay with that?" I just saw him looking at me with disbelief that I had done this all the while bleeding but he still responded "fine but we will fight to determine who will stay in this world" that one line awoke the primal side within me forcing me to nod and let her go, I never broke my gaze away from his own and as he looked he started to laugh, I just smiled knowing that this was designed to piss me off, after seeing this had no effect he ran at me with his fangs bared before he sunk his teeth into my right arm and as he tried ripping it off I just delivered a few hard uppercuts directly to his stomach and as he recovered I hit him with a solid right hook followed by a swift kick which both hit him in the face making him get lifted a little in the air but I just caught him by the neck and as he was squirming in my grasp sputtering due to lack of air I just looked at him while smiling as the life slowly drained out of him, though I wasn't finished with him yet, I let him go only to grab his chest and lift him in the air while jumping ten feet into the air I grabbed him and basically just sat on him until he hit the ground, I felt his back crumble under both the force of the impact and my weight, the impact left a decent crater for his burial ground. As I got off him I saw Vixen's mother beating her again but she didn't know what happened so I just face planted the ground to try and fake my death and as I expected I felt a claw at my neck checking for a pulse though I guess she didn't find one but as she turned around I sat up with pure rage guiding my every move, all I saw was red as my rage began to take over my mind and drain my sanity. I first delivered a full powered kick to her womb causing the loudest scream I have ever heard but the force of the kick sent her upwards so I just placed a well-aimed dropkick directly over the rib cage and as soon as my feet connected I heard several cracks indicating that several ribs were now broken, she was sent flying into a tree though she went through five before coming to a stop, as I neared where she was I saw she was mangled, left eye popped out of the socket presumably from the impact, the lower stomach had imploded from the kick and blood drooled from what was presumably the mouth.

As I walked back to the cave I saw Vixen curled up into a ball and shaking so badly you would have thought she had just returned from a trip to Articuno mountain –Hey cut me a break you try coming up with a name of a snowy mountain that's original- as I got near her however she stopped trembling and slowly rose to her feet and looked at me before dropping to her hands and knees pounding at the stone floor "YOU AREN'T REAL, YOU'RE DEAD, STOP PLAYING MIND GAMES" it was then that I realized I must have worried the living hell out of her so I just turned away "you know, if I'm not real, who saved you from your parents beating you to death? And who fought them off for your safety, answer me that" as I started to walk out of the cave I was met with a fierce flame thrower causing me to step back a few feet but I was able to rebuild my composure before I saw a clan of ninetails all glaring at me and it took me a minute to realize it was my own clan but what made me laugh was that my mother was at the front also glaring at me "you know I did say 'I will not hesitate to strike first and ask questions later'? Well I still stand by those words _'mother' _and believe me when I say that none of you have seen or felt fear until now" I saw them look at me before taking a step back "now we don't want to ruin the reunion now would we? because I feel like I could break the walls down and deliver a hell of a big show so you better crank up your courage if you're going to be going against a war veteran who has been nick named Stone Cold, because that's what I am when I'm threatened, stone cold and show no mercy. Let's start this Mortal Kombat shall we?" I then drew half a circle around them with my finger and where I pointed fire flew up blocking them from escape, as I completed the ring of fire I jumped in and it was basically a royal rumble, I just kept my mother in and when she realized it was just us in a place she couldn't run she started to fire endless attacks but I knew she was holding back. "Come on is that all you got? Honestly In my opinion if this is your actual strength you should have been killed right after me. But oh wait you were too busy with a father that hated you, you were trying to get him to love you when all he wanted was sex. Let me tell you that he didn't deserve you, no when I was younger I wondered why Arceus hadn't chosen you, but now I question why anyone would even consider choosing you. I know your holding back you don't have to tell me, just attack me full strength come on, what you scared that you might hurt me, if only you knew what I go through *sigh* let's just get this over with" I then jumped in the air and delivered a vicious leg drop right to her spine and as she struggled I delivered an uppercut to her womb which sent her upwards, as she was coming down I just grabbed her by the neck and just delivered a hard right hand to her temple and as she was dazed I just kicked her in the womb and as she flew up in the air yelling her head off from the pain I jumped into the air and as we were eye level I said my last words to her "I'm sorry for this but as they say payback is indeed a bitch" after those words flew from my mouth I grabbed her and drove her head first into the dirt.

After the clan had scattered I just walked over to my mother and broke down, she was the one that caused me pain but now there is nobody left to comfort me but my Consciousness, I heard footsteps approaching but I just made a ring of fire around me so they couldn't touch me but all of a sudden I hear someone else sobbing (let them live with it, I lost everything but at least I have my own thoughts) I then heard the sobbing get heavier. I lowered the ring of fire and saw Vixen looking at me with pure hatred before she ran and to my shock she hugged me, "please tell me you're real" I just hugged her back "I am real no one's gonna be needing me for a while, Shh it's ok I'm here, I'm here" I just kept repeating those words until she fell asleep, being the gentleman I am –yes he has a gentle side and yes he only shows it when he is either alone or with Vixen- I picked her up over my shoulder and walked her back to the cave. As I set her down I made my way to the front and fell asleep.

DREAM A.K.A FLASHBACK  
I was running through a field littered with body bits and pieces of guns, I charged my MP40 and made sure my PPSH-41 had a full clip before breaching a building, as I entered I saw several bombs ready to blow, "SHIT" I ran out but not quick enough it seems as the bombs went off and the intense heat plus the sheer brute force propelled me several feet forward and upwards and by the time I hit the ground I had shards of class and wood in every part of me though I got up and continued walking before a M107 shot whizzed past my ear and hit a piece of wood right behind me and I ran to the nearest cover and got on the radio "Bravo Tango Whiskey this is Ghost Echo Alpha under heavy fire from at least two M107's requesting this place to be burned to the ground" I waited for three seconds before "Ghost Echo Alpha this is Bravo Tango Whiskey permission granted, run for your life son, your AO is going to be lit up in 20" I started running while talking "Rodger moving, clear of blast radius you are good to go, happy killing" I was wrong about being clear as one landed right in front of my face causing me to be blown backwards before I landed on a land-mine before everything went black

DREAM END

I awoke sweating and breathing heavily "come the fuck on, I don't deserve this Arceus I didn't have a choice" I was feeling sick so I just went outside before I vomited all over the ground. As I recovered from the vile taste I went to a river before washing my mouth out before rinsing my face. As I was finishing I saw a shadow standing right behind me, as I rose I saw it only came to my waist line, I then heard a snarling and a few growls so I determined I was outnumbered so I just started to walk when I was stopped be a shadow ball (ok now you've picked a fight you can't win, even if the odds are against me) at that thought I whipped around drawing my M9sd out and aiming before I saw three Hound doom in the Regalia Navy uniform. To say I was angry would be an understatement, I was livid. "What the fuck do you assholes want?" I was practically radiating anger "well we are here because you are needed again and as for calling us assholes I don't know where that came from, all were doing is following orders"

**Well what happens next, will Blaze brake his promise to Vixen and join the army or will he stay with Vixen and go on the run again. The only way one of these will come true will be if you review what you want. Anyway this has been ArceusMinion with a sequel to Life of hell, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sequel to life of hell chapter two: to hell with the army**

**Well another chapter has been written and honestly I thank you guys for reviewing and I hope that I made the right choice here. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, ONLY THE OC'S, I reached a bit of writer's block which is why this took so long, another reason is surgery, and let me tell you it is painful if you have new doctors, guy didn't know the difference between a scalpel and an ordinary knife so he drives a normal knife right into the wound and it hurt like hell, but enough of that let's get on with the story.**

**Guest: Couldn't have said it better than myself. I agree :)  
Moonleck: yeah I'll do that.**

**Story starts now**

I was in a mental state of war right now, part of me wanted to go back for the only reason is giving me the feeling of being wanted but another part of me wanted me to stay because I told Vixen that I would stay with her "listen guys I've just had a bad night, let me think about it, I just need to deal with something first" I saw them look at me as though I was a crazy lab scientist and was about to dissect them in order to learn about them, "where did this come from? One minute your angry and the next your regretful" I just shook my head "as I said I've had a bad night and right now my minds to weak, that is why I am how I am right now" they gave me the exact same look before nodding and walking off towards the docks. By the time I had gotten back to the cave the sun was just starting to rise and I knew I would have to make a life changing choice, either stay with Vixen and comfort her in any way possible and be continually bombarded with orders to join the army or join the army again and possibly never come back, the very notion that I might not come back made up my mind, screw the army. As I laid down I nearly died from the hug I was put in, I was let go after a few seconds but it felt like an eternity, as I was able to breathe I saw Vixen look at me before looking away with the hint of a blush on her features, I played along and started felling her forehead, feeling the heat 2 inches away from her head I showed concern "are you okay Vixen? You got a high temperature and I think you may have a fever, wait here I'll get some firewood and some berries for you" I had two theories for the extreme heat radiating from her, she was either in love with me and/or she had a terrible flu, I was being on the safe side because I knew she couldn't be falling for me after I killed her parents, can she? I put those thoughts out of my mind and set out to find the berries and firewood.

As I returned the sun was just starting to get high up in the sky and as I walked in I saw Vixen crying. I was naturally shocked as to why she was like this before I heard something that made my heart stop, "why can't I just tell him, he's worried about me and I act like a vulpix that just saw their parents laughing at their pain, Arceus why is this so hard to tell someone that you love them?" I just got a smile on my face and walked in before I set the items down. As I got everything ready I walked over to Vixen and just sat next to her looking into the fire, as I was watching the flames that seemed to entrance me I didn't see or feel Vixen lay down on my lap, it was only when it started to get dark out that I realized the weight on my lap was her and as I moved she started to wake up and as I got her off me she had fully woken up. I walked to the cave entrance and just sat there, staring off into space until I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked back to see Vixen looking at me worriedly "Blaze are you ok? You seem jumpy that's all" I just put on a smile "I'm fine I just need to let the reality catch up with me, either that or over the fact that I just survived two full on wars, making me a legend and well, I never was one for liking attention." I saw that she was holding back whimpers, I just got up and put my hand around her back and drew her close to me as the stars began to shine more brightly and I saw a few butterfree fly over us releasing sweet scent, I took the mask I 'borrowed' from the base and gave it to her "why are you giving this to me?" I smiled and said "so that the sweet scent doesn't affect your sex drive, me on the other hand I'm used to it, I had to survive ten times this amount as a test of endurance in the military" I saw her put the mask on and I put the filter on, as they passed I breathed in as much fresh air as I could before I was suddenly tackled off my feet and sent a few feet into the cave, "alright whoever did that you are looking for death, cause I'm the right hand man of the master of evil himself, Satan" I then saw the entire navy outside, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU MY ANSWER, I TOLD YOU NO BUT OBVIOUSLY YOUR TO STUPID AND RETARDED TO EVEN TELL A FORK FROM THIN AIR" I then started talking in devil tongue –this will be translated but if you want to know look up ancient language eragon and you have your answer- "may fire claim death to all of those with evil intentions, let their souls burn in hell for all eternity" as I finished an unearthly horn sounded and from the rest of the caves came a full battalion of demons, "LEAVE NO ONE STANDING, OTHER THAN THE ONES THAT HAVE THE CAPTIN STAR ON THEIR HAT, and this one" I pointed to vixen and just nodded and they set to work, by the time they were done there was blood and guts everywhere, I looked at the one they brought me "you are the cause of all this death, I may let you live if you tell me what I want to know or you will suffer until I see the time is right to kill you" I saw the look of anger in his eyes "fuck you" I was happy he had some fight left, I picked him up and threw him into a tree before tying him to it, I saw more fear in his eyes "go to hell" I was getting more happy the more he refused, I then ripped the tree out of its pace with one hand and slammed it into the ground with him being the first thing that felt the dirt, as he recovered I saw that he was petrified "alright, they want you in a war so they can control the world" I had gotten what I wanted so I cut him loose "go back to your highest in command and tell him or her what happened here tonight and tell him or her that if they try again it will be no mercy shown" I saw him give several fearful nods before he ran for his life, I wondered how I was going to explain this to Vixen.

As I got back in sight of the cave I saw Vixen looking at me fearfully and when I approached her she backed away screaming in fear, I just nodded "ok I see, just abandon me like everyone else, probably for the best, I just hope that if she has a clan I don't get hunted by them as well, I have had one fucked up life but a fucked up life for a fucked up being my captain used to say, I now see he's right, never trust anyone but yourself either at home or out of home, I have been a fool to think that somebody would even consider me as even a living thing, cause all I am is just a piece of shit that had to be put on this earth, why do you hate me Arceus? Why do you have to ruin my life?" I then started walking away all the while quietly singing _**so far away by A7X**_. As I neared the stream I saw my father's body but it was no more than a skeleton, I dumped his remains in the river before climbing to the top of the mountain and as I reached the top I was looking over the edge before taking a few steps back before running and as I was about to jump I felt someone grabbing me and forcing me backwards, as I looked I saw Vixen looking at me before running at me before she hugged me and broke down on my shoulder, I was fighting the impulse to push her off me and just jump, in the end I just gently grabbed her head and let her break down on my chest.

**Another chapter ends and LOL word count for this chapter is 1666. I just hope I don't die anytime soon, anyway review and tell me what you think of this story so far, have a wonderful day bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sequel to life of hell chapter three: why?**

**Another chapter has arrived, and I'm not dead YAY, this is the only chapter where I listen to songs for moods of the story, violence: liberate and indestructible by Disturbed, romance: Johanna by Bobby Mackey, depression: far from home by five finger death punch and so far away by A7X and Sail by AWOLNATION.**

**Guest: I will, also if you make an account you can say stuff and I'll know if you continue reviewing cause I get a few guest reviews and I don't know if it's the same person or someone else, any other people out there make an account it takes two minutes and its free, don't believe me ask people like Moonleck.**

**Story starts now.**

As soon as Vixen stopped crying I moved back a few steps, her eyes showed fear but it wasn't 'oh my god get the fuck away' fear it was more like 'please don't do that again', I took a few more steps back before my foot hit the edge and a few rocks rolled down the hill, "why do you care so much?," I then realized why "oh I see you want me to live because you want revenge for your parents, I hate to tell you but I already got four hundred and thirty nine thousand people with the same idea, so I'm gonna save you the time and effort, trust me you will thank me afterwards." I then started to lean back and before gravity could take its course and drag me to the ground I was pulled forward by Vixen but this time she looked me dead in the eyes, I knew what came next, or so I thought. As she looked at me she moved her head closer to mine, I realized she had me trapped but what I didn't expect was to get a kiss from her, as it ended she was blushing so much I thought I would die due to how cute she looked (no don't if this happens she won't be safe, how will I tell her? Oh god Arceus help me) I then looked away from her and looked at the sunset, I was beginning to feel hot (oh god no, Arceus this is not what I meant, I need to run, now) with that in mind I turned to her and saw that the lust was starting to affect her, "oh dear god, stay back I don't want to hurt you but I will if you don't give me a chance" I was starting to get hotter each second so I just knocked her out with a flat palm to the heart with another to the neck, I then carried her back to the cave that had basically became my home, I laid her down at the very back before carving a message in the wall 'if you are reading this don't be scared, I just can't be near you at the time, I will explain when I come back, also if someone comes near you be careful, don't let them get to close to you and use a fake name, I shall see you soon. Blaze' as soon as I finished I looked at her before running out and not stopping until I reached the river, (if I just follow this I won't get lost and if I have to kill anyone I can send the bodies downstream) I started walking and didn't stop until night had arrived.

I spent three weeks alone, I was beginning to think that maybe going back wouldn't be so bad but I knew that Vixen was in heat and because were different we have a higher sensitive sex drive meaning just looking at the one you love could be enough to send you into a frenzy, I just sighed and leant my back against a tree before closing my eyes, I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know It was the middle of the night, I realized my throat was as dry as a log fresh out of the fire, I made my way to the river before taking a mouthful and continued on my way, as I walked I heard sobs coming from the bushes but I didn't pay it head until I heard something over the sobs, I went into stealth mode and made my way through and I saw a mightyena over a Zangoose poke-morph, and from the angle I was in I saw she was being raped. I slowly walked up to him hearing _**nightmare by A7X**_ in my head, as I was right behind him I bent over and whispered in his ear "your nightmare is right behind you" I saw him go rigid before slowly turning his head to look at me dead in the eyes, the fear was clear as day, "you might have survived if I didn't know who you are, lost soul number two five nine" I saw him looking at me with more fear than I had seen, "oh you don't need to worry, I was warden three one six –stone cold reference-" I saw him relax some before looking over at the Zangoose morph then turning back to where I was to find I had moved, I was up in the air ready to strike if he tried again and to my joy he mounted her again, I then let gravity take its force on my body before my leg connected with his head creating a satisfying crack indicating that his skull had been beaten in.

I spent another two weeks comforting the Zangoose and when her parents found us I left after explaining what had happened, I am now walking back to the cave when I heard something to my right, I decided to ignore it but it continued, I soon found it taking every turn I did so I took a trip up the mountain before tensing for a fight, as I expected I heard the footsteps stop right behind me and as I took a few steps to the edge I heard two more sets of feet coming up before I heard a voice "Sharon you can't go running after some guy we don't know" I slowly turned and there was the Zangoose morph I had saved along with her parents who were also poke-morphs "well Sharon I hope you listen to them because they are your only source of comfort In this world, the reason I say that is because unlike you my parents were as they say 'pure breed' and me being the only different guy in my clan I was basically a training dummy for all the new warriors even when I was a vulpix morph I would be beaten to near death only to find comfort in my own thoughts you might be thinking 'well didn't your parents comfort you during these times?' the answer to that is no, they beat me as well but every three months they went too far" I was starting to tremble as flashbacks came to me, one after the other –if you want to see the flashbacks leave me a review saying so and I'll put them in-, it got so bad I had started feeling weak in the knees but I wanted all this to end so I took a moment to put as much strength into my legs as I could and started walking towards the edge of the mountain and as I reached it I threw both my hands in the air –like Jeff hardy and yes this is going were you think it's going, I'm evil aren't I- before looking up at the sky then back to the ground I used the remainder of my energy to jump off the edge and do a Swanton dive before I hit the ground on my back racking my entire body with endless waves of pain, the sky was the last thing I saw before my world turned to blackness but it wasn't normal darkness, it seemed as though I was in a type of state that I could only see myself, I then face palmed realizing I was in a stage two coma, there are three stages of coma's, stage one is you're in a deep sleep until your body wakes itself up, stage two is you are basically in limbo meaning you can feel what you're on in the real world but all you can see is eternal blackness and stage three coma basically means you're in a fatal state and you have to fight just to move to stage two, I know these things because I've been in all three of them.

**Another chapter ends and this is where I ask you for your opinion on how the story shall go, will blaze wake up or will he stay that way for a few chapters and I switch to Vixens P.O.V? the story rests on your hands reader, you tell me how the story turns.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sequel to life of hell chapter four: I'm just one person in a world of darkness**

**Another chapter is here and well I just wanted to say thank you for sticking with me for this long. Yes the title is a Metallica reference but this will make sense during this chapter. P.S if you see a bold I it means the video Blaze  
Guest reader 619: first off great name and second I shall do that.  
Story starts now  
**Pain, all I feel is pain, wracking my body but I can't move to make it stop, I can't speak, I can't see, all I have is time and my thoughts, I've spent three days in this state and I can't help but reflect on my own actions, as I ponder I can't help but wonder if I could look through my mind because most of the men that were wounded spent days like this before doing what they were previously terrified of doing. I then concentrated my energy and I soon found myself in books, one of which I grabbed and flipped open to reveal photos of all the happy times in my life, to be honest it was only a thin book due to the lack of happiness in my life but I was able to use these as reasons to go on fighting, I then put it under my arm and continued until I reached a door with a brass plate on it saying 'futures' I opened it and saw two clips one was labeled 'worst future' and the other was labeled 'best future' I played worst future and as it started playing I found myself trying not to vomit over the image, it was me on the ground bleeding from cuts and burns everywhere with Vixen over me with her claws dripping with my blood, Sharon was next to me but she looked barely alive when a speech bubble inserted itself to indicate that Sharon was saying something 'Blaze I'm so sorry it had to end like this' I saw the picture move a frame and I saw Vixen over Sharon ready to kill her, claw raised high in the air, smile clear as day on her face as she drove it into Sharon's neck. The clip ended and I then took ten minutes calming down from the clip, I then moved to 'best future' clip and played that, the image was of a clear field with either a sunrise or a sunset with five poke-morphs sitting in the field watching the sun, it then showed the faces of me, Vixen, Sharon and a Vulpix and Zangoose morph, I then saw two speech bubbles appear right next to them they both said the same thing 'I love you dad' I saw myself flash a smile before **I** put my arms around Sharon and Vixen while the two kids wrapped their arms around their respective mothers, the clip ended there. I stood up and made my way out of the room only to find a bit of red hair go behind a door, I sneaked up to the door and imagined myself with a sword and before I knew it I had a sword in my hands, the sword had an amethyst in the hilt of the blade with the name 'Galbatorix' engraved in the blade. I kicked down the door to find a latias morph cowering by the far wall I was confused but I kept the blade at a position that if she tried to attack me from any direction it would block "I have so many questions, first how the fuck did you get in my mind?, second if you know this is someone else's mind why didn't you see who it was?, third why are you even here?" I was answered with a hard slap to the back of the head, I stepped forward before turning round to see a latios morph glaring at me before he spoke "I could ask you the same thing, I know this is your mind" I was starting to get anger in my veins and as I did I gripped Galbatorix harder as it was enveloped in a deep red glow "well I am here because I needed some comfort and peace but I can't get that in my own thoughts, so answer me these two questions, first what?, second THE FUCK?" I saw him look at me fearfully before regaining as much of his confidence as he could before he charged at me, I easily sidestepped before putting a shallow gash in his back, he turned and tried again leading him to be grabbed and flipped onto his back "well here you are lying on your back with someone over you, is it Wednesday today?" I saw his eyes fill with rage sealing the win for me when I was charged by the latias who seemed to have recovered from her shocked state into a defensive, the thought of her dying sent a smile to my face and as I looked dead into her eyes I still saw fear so I took advantage, I rose up into the air laughing like a maniac while Galbatorix glowed a deep purple with blue embers flying from it. As my feet touched the floor I heard _**Ghost Riders In The Sky performed by Johnny Cash**_ as I looked at the two of them I could see the fear before they looked at me then over my shoulder and when I looked I saw an old friend, she was a brown race horse to anyone else but to me she was the first one to welcome me to a very remembered place "well shall we show them what happens when you mess with a member of the devils herd?" I was answered with a nod from her and I got on her back as I put on a western hat when I was enveloped in fire and when it cleared I was a skeleton on fire, my horse was then enveloped in fire and when it cleared she was pitch black with fire coming from the nose and eyes. Together we fought for centuries and we were together again. "How are you something from legend?" I heard latios say though I just got Galbatorix ready before responding "well you're something from legend, that doesn't mean ghost riders aren't real, but if you know the legend you know what happens when you get one mad don't you," I saw him look fearful before I made my move, I walked over to him and looked him dead in the eyes –you know what's coming, or those who have seen ghost rider will- and as he stared back he realized what he had done and tried fighting before I burnt the rest of his soul, I got to my feet to see my horse pinning the latias morph though she was having trouble so I summoned normal chains before going over to my horse "you've done well, you deserve rest, stay here and rest up as much as you want I don't mind, now onto more pressing matters," I turned to latios who was struggling against the chains "stop struggling this will be over soon, trust me I want answers and I will get them, if you answer them as soon as I ask them you will die quickly and I'll let you see your brother again, hesitate and you will pain in the likes of which you've never felt before, first why are you in my head?," I saw her trying to keep her mouth shut "you should've answered when you had the chance" I made the chains send an electrical shock into her and she finally answered "we were in your head by an order of Arceus herself" I saw that she looked at me as if begging not to ask another question "good second why does Arceus want me either killed or captured, she never learns does she?" I knew this had been one she wasn't willing to answer it "fine if that's how it's gonna be, dreedstead could you go tell Satan to send the latios morph to crater 16 and tell him to enroll him in the FTTD's," I saw her give a nod before walking into the wall and out of sight "your brother doesn't stand much of a chance now, for your information FTTD stands for fight to the death, he's going against me first and let me tell you I've been around for just as long as Arceus maybe even longer," I then saw the door open and in came Arceus "well Arcy how are you, oh and thanks for sending my mortal life into hell, though I'm used to getting stabbed in the back by people I used to trust, also could you tell Darkrai to stay away from me more often cause I can't take much more, but then again if he shows himself he's dead" I saw her glare at me when I used her nick name I had given her when we were young –plot twist inbound recommend you dig in deep and try to relax when it's revealed- "see now Blaze I know you're going through a roadblock in your life but you forced me into one when you left to join the war, out of all the others that went you were the only one I was worried about, and when I sent you into the real world I had hoped you would take a turn for the better but I didn't realize this would happen, I was generally shocked my own –here comes the plot twist, you still reading fine don't go off at me for this I did warn you- brother would turn heartless so that's why I wanted you captured, I wanted to bring happiness back into your life, your real life that is" I was starting to understand but I knew what she wanted deep inside her "Arcy I know you know I know what you really want but you do raise a point, but if you wanted my life to take a turn for the better WHY THE FUCK DID YOU MAKE ME A FREAK?," I let my voice rise to a yell while Arceus showed fear in the likes of which I've only seen once before "let me make one thing perfectly clear when I say I am happy for you contacting me but you should have thought of your own brothers opinion due to what happened I think I got amnesia so if we meet in real life after this I should remember this." I saw Arceus smile before I set latias free and as I got ready to leave the room I felt a force so powerful dragging me across the floor and out of my head.

I woke up feeling weak but I still tried to sit up before falling back down, my head even jerked up from the impact, I then opened my eyes and saw that I was in the cave before I noticed a particular smell in the air "oh shit, Arcy I will so hit you when I get to see you again" I then tried getting up and I seemed to get knew energy, (well hold on now, there's no one in here so why is there this smell, I can't complain because I know that if someone were here I probably would have to fight my way out while trying to keep that someone off me) I proceeded to the entrance before seeing something in the bushes, a pair of blue eyes stared at every move I made "show yourself and stop being a pussy, what you think I was going to be aroused in there, you are mistaken, I have endured so much more that even though you try to follow up what you're thinking it would only lead to your death"

**What happens next, review what you want to happen and it will. Even though I know 1 person is going to review something like 'make Blaze have sex with both Vixen and Sharon' I will but the needs of many out way the needs of a few or the one, more people have to want that to happen and it will. Anyway I shall see you all next chapter, have a wonderful day or night, TEEHEE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: God Damn You Arceus**

**Well another chapter is here at last. The song I listened to while writing this was nothing else matters by Metallica.  
ROBOCOP603: thank you for the guide lines for this whole story I shall see if anyone else reviews with their ideas and maybe if they are similar I can combine them both making both of you happy. Also thank you again but this is a world without any type of government or rules, I might make one later on but until then it's basically a free for all and take what you can get type of world.  
****'Telepathy' ****due to this chapter having psychic Pokemon in it, maybe later chapters as well I don't know.  
Story starts now**

As soon as I finished speaking I saw Sharon walk out looking at me with so much lust in her eyes I would be lying if I didn't say her eyes were as clouded as the Milky Way. "You know you do look handsome in my eyes" I knew this outcome all too well "yes well I hate to say this but I am currently taken, you seem nice but you are just out of time" I saw her eyes clear up instantly after I said that "why am I here? Why is there a smell in the air?" I explained what had happened before turning to leave, big mistake, as soon as I turned my back I got hit by a weak night slash to the back before being pinned down by her. "Now where do you think you're off to mister?" I saw the lust had returned as well as her seductive voice "I was going home but considering I am trapped under you I guess I have no chance but to do as you will" I saw the smile on her face as I took off my shirt revealing my well-toned upper body to her and watched the skull shimmer in the light before I removed my shorts before looking at her –keep in mind he has a sheath instead of his member just hanging there-. "Well you look even sexier without your clothes on" I contemplated running before the memories of the video came back to me causing me to shake, I looked back at her "have you asked Vixen about this? I'm pretty sure this will end badly for both of us if you did this unannounced," I saw the questioning look in her eyes "what I mean by that is if we do this without her knowing she will probably kill us both for different reasons, yours would be carrying my child and me would be choosing you over her" she looked shocked that I would reach this conclusion but seemed to be thinking about it, "alright" I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding in "good now let me at least put my shorts on, don't worry she's seen me without my shirt only so yeah, I just hope she isn't in another rescue situation, I can barely walk straight come to think about it, I can't even remember what happened before Vixen's heat started,". I was walking with Sharon back to our home –the cave just got a new name, so don't worry you now know- while Sharon explained what she knew before I jumped since she never knew when Vixen's heat started, when we saw the cave I saw vixen crying while reading the message I left, the rest of the memories came back to me when I realized what day it was "guys I gotta go I will be back in a day or two" I saw them both look at me before they both said simultaneously "we will come with you" I just nodded before opening a portal to the base before stepping through with the girls following, I saw some of my friends I had made in the war look at Sharon before I put my arms over both of them and led them to my tent "stay here till I get you, there are a few pokemorphs here that have gone at least twenty heats in a row without a mate so I want you to stay here because some of them are rough veterans and I know that they will go rough on you, I will be back, I just gotta take a shower" I closed the door to my tent before walking to the showers, as soon as I entered I was deafened by the cheers that erupted from every possible angle. I looked around and saw nearly the entire first to third squads from battalions three and five, "hey guys I need to find out who I'm versing for this year," I saw them look at one of my best friends that had survived with me, Jimmy O Sullivan –R.I.P Rev you died to early *cries for ten minutes* well no use getting caught in a memory lets got on with the story before I cry again- he was a Gallade morph with red hair instead of the usual dark green with deep violet eyes instead of the usual red, the blades on his arms were a deep black with a red outline while his gem on his chest and back were the usual red, I was looking at him before walking up to him reaching out my hand "may the best one win, I know you're nervous you don't have to be, it's just basically hand to hand combat training, that's how I fight so good, just hear the drill Sargent in your head telling you how to do things and follow those through fully, that and keep a clear head and pay close attention to their hands and feet, I am going to hit the showers before meeting you there" he looked at my hand before taking it and after shaking it he got up and gave me a hug –like the way you would hug a brother or really close friend-.

After the shower I went back to my tent and got in a pair of black pants with flames reaching from the bottom to halfway up, I wrapped my tails around my legs, four on each leg and one on my waist. As I reached the arena I looked at Jimmy, he was throwing punches at midair before doing a roundhouse kick followed by a sweep and he kept repeating, I then started throwing a few punches followed by a dropkick before a spinning air kick –where you bring your foot in a circle and usually have it collide with your opponents head- then his music started –_the animal by disturbed_- as he finished his way down to the ring and got in his corner my song started to play –_lift me up featuring rob halford in Judas priest_- as I made my way down I kept my eyes on his in a stare. As I got in my corner the bell rang and we began to circle each other slowly before his eyes glowed blue and I knew he was using psychic but I didn't know what until I saw a sledgehammer coming directly at my face, I did a quick lean back and watched as it aimed for a low blow, I waited until it was one feet away from me and jumped onto it, I looked like harry potter in the philosophers stone when he got the snitch standing up. As it stopped suddenly I was thrown off it but I quickly spun round before running at a full sprint and as I was at the side of the ring I jumped using the momentum of the run to direct the jump, as I landed I did a change of appearance, I now had lightning tattoos on my arms and my forehead had the satanic symbol –undertakers symbol- I now had deep calming emerald green eyes while the skull on my chest had turned a deep purple, I looked at him before remembering a prophecy told to me by my commander, apparently one with such a destroyed life would find love eventually and be able to change his or her appearance to try to make the other happy, though I thought he was only keeping our spirits up in the war, as I locked eyes on him again I could see he didn't expect that "come on let's get this over with," I walked over to him before bowing my head to show respect and I watched as he did the same, as he looked up we both got into our fighting stances, the crowd was starting to get louder as they were expecting a brawl, I saw Sharon and Vixen look at me fearfully, I looked back at Jimmy just in time to block one of his blades from cutting my leg while the other aimed for my back, I jumped over the attack and dropkicked him directly in the face but due to the force he went flying out of the ring and hit the wall, I rushed over to him before checking for a pulse, I found one and it was strong "he's knocked out, that's all," I carried him to the ring before laying on my side while lifting up his left leg –WWE pin- and watched as the ref hit the ground twice before I felt Jimmy's shoulder move and the ref held up only two fingers "Jimmy I don't want to hurt you more than you already are, I recommend you yield incase my other side gets lose" I saw him get up before "what other side? I don't remember you mentioning a second side of you" I then felt a pounding in my head "I have a murderous side, please yield before he gets lose" the pounding became more painful and I had to clutch my head due to the pain, I then felt like I was trapped in a cage "Blaze you ok?" I couldn't answer, I had no control over what happened next, but I didn't stop fighting, after what felt like an hour when it was really five minutes I could control my lips and voice again "please Jimmy, I don't want to hurt you more so please stop the match" I saw the ref looking at me as I fell to one knee before he remembered that my opponent was a psychic type and that he was looking directly at my head "stop he can't take much more" I saw how the ref looked like he was trying not to interfere with the match "ref it's ok I can continue, by the way Jimmy nice mind crush, I almost gave up because of it," I saw the ref look at me with concern before nodding and we continued with hand to hand only, I threw a punch and he usually would block but I did manage to sneak a few punches past his defense, finally I delivered a powerful right hook and as it connected with his head I saw his eyes roll back into his head as he crumpled to the floor, again I pinned him and this time the ref's hand hit the mat three times signaling a win. As I got out of the arena I saw how Vixen and Sharon were looking at me with fear in their eyes "girls please don't ask me what I think you're going to ask me" I saw them look at me with confused expressions "well we have the right to know don't we? What did you mean by murderous side, have you no idea what that could do to us if we never found out?" I let out a saddened sigh because I knew what will happen if I tell them, living forever does that to you "we'll discuss this in my tent".

As soon as we entered my tent the girls pulled up a chair and waited as I made a campfire "well I guess we should start at the beginning. I was created because Arceus needed a friend and someone she could trust, we treated each other like family so she could feel like she belonged somewhere, keep in mind that this was when she was a child, when the war between the lesser gods and major gods began I went to fight for freedom of war, as it ended I was a different person because of the long cruel years in the war, I wouldn't eat until I was about to die and I never slept properly. Arceus tried to help me but I couldn't face her again, not after the war, so she sent me to this world so I could hopefully live a better life, due to my species ability of long life I am around halfway done with it, I never wanted to find love because when I was a young Vulpix morph I escaped my clan before I ran into a houndoom morph on near death, I helped him out and in return he gave me an eternal life, he also cursed me," I spread my fur apart to show a bite mark on my neck "so I am no longer one with either world, I only belong in the world where suffering is the only thing you feel, I spent nearly one hundred years there before I returned to this world, that is how I control fire so well, I am truly a freak and if I find love they would be in danger due to the curse that has been given to me, the reason I am so cold hearted is because I haven't felt proper love in such a long time, three of four thousand years without love can drive you insane and that is my background, I hope you understand why I will be distant for a while after this, I still need time to get over it but every day I realize I have to go another day without love and I live with that fact with me every day of my life, but before I was created for Arceus I was a normal human boy, I lived in a funeral home with my parents and my little brother, one day me and my brother whose name was Kane where playing with matches when our father found us, we were punished but I was punished more than Kane, I was the older of us I should've known better, after he finished punishing us he sent me out to do my daily chores, as I started I looked back and I saw Kane walking out the back door with a few matches and a couple of bottles of alcohol, I paid no mind to it thinking my father had asked Kane to move them somewhere else. As I finished from my chores I was walking back to my home when I heard sirens, I didn't have to look to know what had happened but as I reached the sight of what was my home I saw my mother, my father, and Kane burned to a crisp and as I stared at them the image burned itself in my mind and with every breath I realize that they aren't here to share the air with me," I let out a dry sob before continuing "so after I was sentenced to an orphanage I took my life by getting a knife from the kitchen and slamming it into my chest, I saw my own blood, I felt pain, but I welcomed death, as soon as death took me and I was with Arceus and I told you this bit already. You happy I told you what I am and what I've been through?" I saw tears running down their face and without warning I was hugged by both of them "we_we're s_s_sorry if we b_b_brought up any b_b_bad memories" I never wanted to be responsible for them even shedding a single tear "girls its ok I can live with it as I said I've lived for a few thousand years but you didn't bring up the worst memories I have, plus you did need to know" I saw them look at me before Vixen calmed down enough to say something clearly "Blaze ever since we've met I couldn't help but wonder how someone could be so heartless but after you helped me out twice and gave me a friend I started to get these feelings for you, I didn't understand them at first but now I know what they are, you've been so kind and gentle with me but when others are around you're back to your usual cold hearted self, I think I'm falling in love with you" I was stunned but Sharon had something to say as well "Blaze, I know we've only known each other for a few months but I still get these feelings and I think I'm in love with you as well" I was so shocked that I didn't answer for a few seconds "well I have been getting feelings too but we can't go into a relationship, don't get me wrong I feel the same but I can't put you in danger, if anyone knew about this they would strike against us all, you Sharon are going to be their top priority list as you are a different species than me and Vixen though I know that they will enjoy torturing me more than you two before killing us all, I'm probably breaking your hearts but it's either that or death and I don't know about you but I like my life the way it is thank you," I had to tell them why before they left me alone like everyone else in this world had "the reason is because I am a member of the devil's herd, we are forbidden to find love even if we are retired which I am, I haven't transformed in thirteen years but I will to show you I'm not lying," I then let my mind go blank and without warning I was lifted into the air as flames started to circle around me, as they vanished I looked at my hands to find they were only bones on fire, "see, if we were to go into a relationship people that look like me now would come after us and kill us all, I am only trying to help you and save you at the same time which is proving to be difficult at the moment."

We arrived back at the cave before I started walking away while waving goodbye and saying "Goodbye may seem like forever, farewell is like the end, but in my heart's the memory and there you'll always be," –credit for this quote is pikachu317 with his story Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Memories- as I walked I thought about how I should explain this to Arceus to help me out when I heard something to my right, I ignored it until I saw a Gallade with a Ralts and as soon as he saw me he put the Ralts behind him and got in a fighting stance "sir I don't want to fight you, I'm just going to a place that I decided to be my 'long sleep' place," I used air quotes on 'long sleep' because I didn't want the ralts hearing about death but I knew the Gallade got what I meant and he just stared as I went around him and continued walking till I saw a field with the grass gently blowing in the wind, in the middle of the field was a single tree with words carved into it 'to whoever reads this know that war steals the mind and wreaks havoc in your life, it happened to me and so this will be my final resting place, Blaze' I walked up to it before using a noose I had made out of pure rock I tied it to the highest branch before standing on the one directly below it "well Arcy I hope I see you after this" as I snapped the branch I felt the effect of gravity driving my neck into the stone before I heard the stone break and I looked around only to see the Gallade I had passed just minutes ago "seriously man? What about love, your family and friends?" I laughed for a few seconds before responding "love, don't even know what that is, family, dead, friends, what friends? Well I had one friend but since he died in the recent war I have no one, so let me die dammit" I saw him look shocked before he continued "well even so life is meant to be enjoyed, not throwing it away" I laughed again, the irony of this was killing me "if only you knew that I gave up my life twice before, as they said third times the charm" I continued to laugh before calming down "and plus nobody would miss me if I did this" I saw him look at me with sympathy before I heard a small scream before running in the direction before seeing the Ralts being beaten by several houndoom "HEY OVER HERE, YOU FUCKERS WANT A FIGHT, FIGHT ME, FIGHT SOMEONE WITH SKILL INSTEAD OF A CHILD" I ran at the one closest and before he could react I had him by the neck in a lethal choke hold, as he was gasping for air I saw fear in his eyes, finally the eyes lost all light meaning he had died right there, I looked at the others only to find myself surrounded, "well boys I guess you want revenge? But that ain't going to happen because you know what time it is?" I saw them look at me confused "it's 3:16, and I'm sure at least one of you knows the legend of ghost riders, well the legend is true and well, you must be prepared to fight 'cause I could take all of you down before one of you could say 'mommy' honestly I'm giving you one chance to live, take it or die, your choice" I kept a calm face and controlled voice which gives off the impression that you have the power and you're not even worried, that seemed to scare them but they still stayed, honestly I think one or two of them where shaking so terribly I thought they were stuck in an earth quake, I just stared at the ones in front of me while embers started flying from the ground around me before they leapt into flames but they were black with some silver embers. As the flames died down I was a ghost rider, when I turned I saw Dreedstead –chapter four for description- I looked back at the houndoom to see that they had all started backing away slowly, "you ignored my warning so you must pay the price" my voice was no longer one of emotion or even expression, it sounded like someone's last words, I drew a full circle around us and where I pointed black flames reached up to the top of the trees, while I was advancing on them I saw some that didn't want to fight but they had to, as they ran at me I did a quick roll to the left while kicking one in the face, as they charged again I struck again and again, they just wouldn't let up, I was finally starting to lose some energy making my hits weaker, eventually one managed to strike me where my heart would be, I doubled over from the pain, they took advantage of that and started doing it again and again till I could barely stand up straight, as I got up I saw a bright light over me, when it faded Arceus stood there, anger on her face before she showered the entire area in flaming rocks, I used the remainder of my energy to leap over the Ralts to protect it from the rocks, I felt one collide with my back resulting in a grunt of pain before I realized that I wasn't in my ghost rider form, as I started getting hit by more meteors I saw the ralts looking at me as I started fading in and out of consciousness, as one hit me in the back of the head I thought (well if this is how my mortal life ends so be it, at least I died a heroes death, I just wish it could have ended better, well I never meant to leave this world alone, I never meant to hurt the ones who cared, and all this time I thought we'd live happy live, you know, no one said it's fair, I'm free) as soon as I started losing life I saw Arceus look at me as I pushed myself off the Ralts and stared at the sky as I coughed up a mouthful of blood before I saw the Gallade running for the Ralts and as I moved further away I saw him look at me, blood trickling down my face. "Why did you do that? When you could have ran and left my daughter to die you saved her by putting your life at risk" I smiled and replied "she's young and has not lived a happy life, I on the other hand have lived my life and feel like my time is closing, that is why I did it, also because she did nothing to deserve it if she died, which would have added a huge amount of guilt on my life, at least now I can die knowing I saved a life" I looked to the sky as I started to slip into deaths open arms.

I opened my eyes only to find myself in the hall of origin "fuck me, why do I always have to return here, can't I just properly die for once" just as I finished the legendary court walked in Articuno, Moltress, Zapdos sat on the left while Mew, Mewtwo, Lugia sat on the right while the others just sat around us, Arceus then walked in and took her seat in the middle before beginning "Blaze you are here due to dying for someone else, also because you have disgraced us all" I saw the three legendary birds nod before Articuno spoke "I recommend you come clean and this will be over sooner" I saw Mew start floating up so I turned to her "I recommend you come clean also but if you feel we do not need to know we will understand" I sighed before looking up at Arceus "first of all I would like to say great aiming Arceus, second yes I know I have disgraced you but when a houndoom puts a curse on you what can you do? Fight it, tried and ended up hurting those I held dearest with the screams of agony that flew from my lips, Mew I'm going to have to side with Articuno on this one, I am now no longer a mortal of either this world or the one which I came from, I am only a true member of hell, yes I said hell, you know the place where it's full of suffering. I spent close to a hundred years there, I know you will no doubt want to know why I spent that much time there," I saw them all nod, eagerly awaiting what I had to say "I spent that much time there because I deserved to be there, I had taken lives and to this very day I still did, until Arceus here decided to put a stop to that, now you may be thinking 'great job Arceus' but you would be wrong, I have killed only the guilty, take my very last fight before I came here as an example, ten to fifteen houndoom beating up a poor innocent Ralts, would you kill the houndoom and save her or leave her to die? I ask you that, and if you decided to leave her there screaming for help and you just turn your head what image does that say about you if the father saw you beforehand" I saw them all deep in thought before Arceus spoke up "you make a good case, but you are a demon and still have to be dealt like one, I suggest you spend one hour here thinking about your actions before we rip your soul from you" if only that were the case "I knew this punishment but I feel like something different is in order, I say I confess who I am truly related two and all of you make a decision after that," I saw them all nod "very well, as some of you know I was a human before I came here, though when I first stepped into this place Arceus was just a child and needed a friend, so I came here to treat her like a sister, while she treated me like a brother, she used to call me brother as well, those were my only happy memories because as you know the war started between you and the lesser gods, I was sent into that very war, I changed from who I was into something I was scared of, I couldn't face Arceus after that, so I went into the mortal world as a vulpix because I fell in love with one here, though due to me still holding human DNA I was turned into a pokemorph, as I was beaten every day I kept begging for death, but every three months they stopped the beating in exchange for something completely worse, if Mewtwo looks into my mind he will see what they did" I saw mewtwo's eyes flash blue before he spoke 'they raped him until he passed out, that repeated for a month before the beatings happened again' I saw them all look at me shocked "thank you Mewtwo, I couldn't bring myself to say it, and I knew you wouldn't take my word for it, now you know the truth decide my punishment, but know torture won't work due to me being in two mortal wars"

**Well another chapter ends and I hope you enjoyed. 5k words for the long wait. Also review if you want the story to turn in a way you want it to. Also I will be accepting reviews on what his punishment shall be. This has been Arceus minion with life of hell 2, signing off and I will see you guys next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: punishment**

**Hi all. The reason for this chapter being so late is because of two reasons, one is I reached writers block halfway through and two is the fact that NO ONE REVIEWED. So I decided to write with what came to mind. Let me know if you like it like this or there are guidelines for it by either PM or review.  
Story starts now**

I saw all of them look at me with shock before leaving. I stood silent with my hands behind my back and staring at the ceiling until I heard a sob come from the right of me. As I turned I was embraced in a hug that I had only felt once before, the very memory brought tears to my eyes. I stood there until I started to slowly pat Arceus on the back –I should explain this. Arceus can transform into what she likes, so know that can clear up the mental image that I know a few of you had, trust me I saw that as well- as she calmed down the legendary court walked back in and took their seats with letters in front of them "Arcy you need to do what you think is right, follow your heart and it won't lead you wrong, I have lost mine a long time ago but just decide fairly not against everyone just for me" she nodded and walked back up to where she was standing before both letters got handed to her, I saw Moltress staring at me with pure rage but being a hot head like she is it's understandable –pun intended-. As she read them she looked up at me while I stared back "Blaze the council has decided what your punishment shall be," I waited for the usual triumphant smirk on anyone's face but when Arceus started to speak I saw looks of pure hatred "it will be to live in hell for another hundred years. Do you know why" I smiled knowing that this would do nothing "yes I do but did Mewtwo tell you where I learnt how to do what I do now? Or did he forget?" I saw everyone turn too Mewtwo before he swallowed nervously 'he learnt nearly everything in hell' I heard everyone gasp "that's right but when I get back there I will not be put in chains like most of you want, I will be walked back to my home there and just stay there for a few thousand years, I also might rejoin what I did there, maybe" I saw them look at me confused before Arceus looked at me "Blaze if what you say is true then…" I cut her off "the punishment has been made, you cannot change punishment due to a simple fact" I then saw a childhood friend appear next to me, he was a Houndoom with deep red eyes and his horns and armor where pure blue "Blaze time to go" I smiled "of course Van, shall you open the portal or shall I?" he looked happy to know that I remembered him "you can, after all you are the one man that I trust enough to do this" I nodded and concentrated on the main gates of hell before I mouthed a chant –the chant of the winged dragon of Ra in Yugioh, but cancel the name- and as I finished a portal opened and the room quickly filled with the sounds of whips, crying, screaming, fire and the cheers of a fight "well I'm glad to be home" I said as I went through the portal, I saw a few heads turn my way before yells of happiness and fear filled the area. The portal closed and we made our way to my home, as I reached it I heard crying inside, thinking someone broke in I quietly opened the front door and quickly got in an offensive posture while I searched the bottom floor, the peeling skull wallpaper and imperfect lies posters torn while furniture was mostly clean, I then checked the second floor and found my ex-girlfriend on my bed. She was a vulpix morph with shining blue eyes and other than that she looked like a bipedal vulpix "really? We break up and after a few years I come back after hearing you say you never wanted to see me again and I find you on my bed in my house, why?" she looked up at me before turning her sadness into rage, she charged me but a quick lift of my foot stopped her when her head collided with it. I knelt over her "I'll only ask once more, why did I find you in _my_ bed in _my_ house?" I saw her eyes water up before she answered "my previous boyfriend after you treated me like a slave while you were kind" I just started to laugh. I continued until I was crying because of the pain from even chuckling "seems like your average soul here, but I'm no longer kind Maria, if you wanted the kind me you should have never left. I am now just as heartless as Satan himself. So your pretty much gonna have to live with the fact that there are now no more nice men in hell" I stood up to leave before she tried to get up only to fall flat on her ass "will you at least help me up?" (Does she ever listen to me?) "Ask someone who gives a fuck" and with that I left her there, I flopped down on the couch and closed my eyes as the screams enticed me to sleep.

As I woke up I realized there was someone on my chest, I looked down to see Maria on my chest, (fuck, if she continues to be clingy I will have to kill her, I don't mind killing innocent people, heck I did it for a living here. But then why don't I just kill her now, it solves all problems other than her parents) I slid out from under her before walking to her house, I knocked three times on the door before it opened and her father stood there "Blaze? Good Christ man we thought you were dead" I smiled "well Mr. Hellsing we both know you can't die more than once and I only came here to ask about the well-being of Maria, I arrived here yesterday and found her crying on my bed after she broke up with me twenty years prior. Do you know what could have made her do this?" I kept a cool face while he was shocked "well the only thing I can think of is that you were kinder than everybody else she fell for and waited for you to return" I thought that would happen "well if that was the reason why would she stay in a place where our break up happened, it would just increase the depression she's feeling. I feel like there is more to it but I thank you for your time and it was a great pleasure talking to you" I reached my hand out for him to shake and he took it "same here. Take care Blaze" I smiled and walked to an arena surrounded where I saw a latios morph fighting against a rookie "I bags next in against him" I saw heads turn and as I saw the latios kill the rookie I jumped in and at the very sight of me he got angrier "what did you do to my sister?" I smiled "well what do you think? I might have had a little _fun_ with her before killing her" I saw his eyes flash and as he readied a dragon claw I drew my sword –chapter 4 for description- and made dark red sparks of electricity run up to the top and sides of the blade. As he charged at me I saw he was using double team "really?" I saw one of them shoot a quizzical look before I struck the blade directly on his wing cutting it clean off and making him scream in pain as well as fly straight into a wall "is that all you got?" he didn't move, I saw bits of his brain on the wall slowly sliding down the wall.

After celebrating I went back to my home and as soon as I entered I saw something that I never wanted to see, Maria was dangling from the ceiling with a rope tied around her neck, I ran and after cutting her down I felt for a pulse but when I found none I decided to tell her parents the bad news. As I neared their house I knew all outcomes having dealt with them before, I knocked on the door and as the door opened I saw both of them staring at me, "is it alright if I come in?" the very sound of my voice made looks of worry appear on their face "of course Blaze but why?" I looked at them before they let me in and led me to the living room, a table surrounded by chairs was the only thing that was in this room that was still in top condition, I took a seat and they took a seat at either side of me, the mother sat to my left while the father sat to my right "Blaze?" I sighed "I'm so sorry about what I'm about to tell you because I know I could have prevented it, if only I hadn't gone looking for a job she would still be here" that seemed to shock them "Blaze what do you mean? Who is she? What happened?" I sighed again "Maria, she…she hung herself when I went to look for a job, I could have prevented it if I stayed there so I must take full blame for this" I heard sobs before an angry yell before I was hit over the head with a night slash, I stood up before taking several bites and scratches everywhere (well they took it better than I did) I thought as I took a fire fang to the neck making me feel light headed before I stood up shaking terribly but I still raised a hand and gestured for them to bring it before taking a few more night slashes and I passed out on their floor.

I woke up in a hospital bed with someone by my side looking at me "oh good you're awake, I will just be a minute" then the pokemorph who I assumed was female stood up and left the room, I could hear multiple hushed voices leading me to believe this wasn't no ordinary hospital. Sure enough when the door opened in walked Satan himself "Blaze how are you today?" (He seems kind which is usually a bad sign) "Uh does feeling like shit count as ok?" I saw him smile which was a rare occasion "it depends on how much you feel like shit" I smiled knowing it was him "well then I'm ok" I got up and started to leave when I was suddenly stopped by something "ok what the fuck is going on here?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: I can't think of a title. Need suggestions.**

**Arceusminion: I'm back  
Blaze: where have you been?  
Arceusminion: past related things but the important thing is that I'm back.  
Vixen: I guess you're right.  
Blaze: what you just gonna take his side. I revealed my past so why can't he?  
Arceusminion: *starts telling entire past and explains everything to them* happy?  
Blaze: no…not really.  
Arceusminion: well you'll just have to deal with it because this story has to start. Also I will make a brief appearance but I'm basically someone to add a certain type of emotion to the story *grins darkly* and I might do a little something in the main plot.**

**Little jimmy: you hit the nail on the head and I do apologize sincerely.**

**Story starts now**

I looked down to see my feet encased in glowing white cuffs "SHIT" I yelled as the pain started. I should probably explain that these cuffs are like a certain weapon, think of it like this: a demon being drowned in holy water surrounded by priests reading the bible while throwing crosses into the water. It has that type of effect on me, the pain was unbearable and as I turned around I saw none other than Arceus herself with an arcanine morph behind her "who's the morph Arcy?" I grunted through the pain "don't call my master that" the arcanine morph snapped "well I'm sorry but I've known her for longer than you have been alive in measurements of hours" he looked at me before drawing a glowing blue sword "Arcy do you really need to start another war? You know we'll win due to our ability don't you? Plus the fact that I've been through all realms while you have only been in the hall of origins" the morph took a step forward while I started mumbling a chant "Anail nathrak, Dorthnei diednei, Accept the Lord of Darkness as your savior, Bathnal nathra, de era, Allow the purity of evil to guide you. Anail nathrak, Dorthnei diednei, Anail nathrak, de era umbrana." The cuffs broke and I drew Galbatorix while staring into the soul of the arcanine morph "before I take your soul what is thy name?" I spoke that way because one, it makes them underestimate me and two, I find it amusing "Arceusminion. Yes that is my birth name, call it what you will" I smiled "Blaze. Let's start then shall we?" I saw him nod before I started taking steps forward while he did the same, when we met in the middle we put our swords up to our face before getting into our combat stances, he preferred the old samurai stance with sword in front of him while he held it in two hands while I just angled mine so it was facing the floor. Arceusminion charged with the sword up to shoulder level, I just disarmed him with a flick of Galbatorix. "Well you put up a good fight even though you weren't the best opponent I've faced in all my years." I forced him into a kneeling position and drove the sword into his neck and when the sword was halfway in I twisted it making the hole wider. As he's trying to breathe though he's choking on his own blood he tries scratching me with his claw-like hands which results in me jolting the sword so violently that his head just popped off like a cork on a beer bottle. Blood flew in a sort of arc that made me want to sing a favorite song of mine. I resisted but I just watched as his head hit the brimstone floor with a dull "THUMP". I turned to Arcy "look at the sight before you and realize that you have started another war and doomed your home. THE WAR WILL BEGIN ON THE NEXT SUMMER SOLSTICE" Arcy looked shocked as I went over and knelt before Satan "sir….permission to deal with Arceus personally" he smiled at me "permission granted…just make sure to make her suffer" I smiled as vivid thoughts raced through my mind "I will. You know me" he smiled and left the room, I got up and stared at Arceus and as I stared I saw the reason she had come here "Arcy I appreciate your intentions but my time hasn't hit zero yet. Though you need to work on your timing. Please don't make me have to fight my own sister in this, I don't need to be reminded of another past" Arceus looked me "well join our side in this war and we won't have to fight against each other" I sighed (does she not understand. If I could join her I would but what will my friends here think? What will my friends in the hall of origins say if I was fighting them?) I sighed before walking towards her "I'm so sorry that this has to happen but you knew the treaty that we all signed. You broke it so now you have to pay the price. I'm sorry, I truly am. But you need to know that you can't venture here. Think yourself lucky because I'm the kindest soul in here and I'll only make it so you have to heal for say… a week" Arcy looked horrified as she stared at me as I advanced slowly towards her "b…b…brother p…p…please don't do this" she was starting to tear up but I just kept advancing on her "that is the only good thing hell gave me. Resistance to weak emotions such as sadness, depression and pity. I have to do this, I'm bound to it. I'm sorry. I truly am. But as a wise morph said _pleading is the sign of weakness but the true starter of war is fear though truth is the first casualty of war. Fear is the last standing thing during and after the war._ He was right you know" Arcy looked at me as if remembering something before there was a bright glowing sphere of light headed for me. I dodged and look to see the arcanine morph back to his feet but with a bit of blood on his neck "how the hell did you…never mind…just answer me this. Would you serve a coward or a fearless man in a war?" he looked at me before looking at Arcy "the fearless man of course…why?" I smiled "because your master, queen, ruler or whatever you call her has started another war between the hall of origins and hell. The third war if my memory is correct" Arceus looked horrified as I slowly advanced to her "we will meet in sovngarde sister. And when we do we can finally live like we used to" the door opened as I quickly set to work cutting Arcy everywhere the blade could reach, I smelled her blood, I heard her begging me to stop but I didn't. I couldn't because of all the anger in me at the times she didn't even try to help me through my struggles. The sword shone with the crimson fluid that was my sister blood in the amber light. It made me want to sing even more but I still resisted until the lights went out and the music started to play, several high pitched notes played and every once and a while there where the beats of the drum. The drum beats made the lights flicker before the riff started and the lights flared a deep, dark, crimson red. I was losing myself and as the song started to spiral out of control it took my resistance with it. As I started to sing I started increasing the force and speed of my slashes making them deeper than the last.

"Trapped in purgatory

A lifeless object, alive

Awaiting reprisal

Death will be their acquisition

The sky is turning red

Return to power draws near

Fall into me, the sky's crimson tears

Abolish the rules made of stone

Pierced from below, souls of my treacherous past

Betrayed by many, now ornaments dripping above

Awaiting the hour of reprisal

Your time slips away

Raining blood

From a lacerated sky

Bleeding its horror

Creating my structure

Now I shall reign in blood!"

As I finished I delivered one last slash and watched as Arceus fell to the brimstone floor with a loud thud.

**Another chapter ends because no one seems to like reading these anymore so I might just give up. I'll give you the view count for each chapter as of the date of today 2/11/13 or 11/2/13 if you're American and the time is 6:26 pm the view count for the past six chapters are as follows.  
1:143  
2:34  
3:24  
4:18  
5:20  
6:14  
so yeah…I might as well stop writing these considering no one enjoys them. I'll have a poll on my channel if it should continue or you could review your answer.  
Song is: raining blood by slayer. (I haven't used songs in a while and I felt that this chapter needed it but if you guys don't like it tell me and I'll remove it)**


	8. UPDATE MUST READ

Update

It has come to my attention that no one reads this series anymore. I just really would have liked to continue it but you the reader don't like this so this will be the last chapter that will be related to life of hell until further notice. This story has come to a stop but it can get going if you go to the poll on my page and vote. I just wish that this story had enough support to continue it. Though this is it. The end of the line of Life of hell unless the poll gets votes of your choice, so far only one person has voted and I can't judge it off of one person because of so many reasons. So I will leave this story unattended unless I get at least two votes. I give you that low number because that's how many people viewed the last chapter. So I need those two people to vote and I will do as you say. THE STORY IS DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. SINCERELY ARCEUSMINION.


End file.
